


Sam's In A Jam

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: For Troubled Tribble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For LJ's Troubled Tribble community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's In A Jam

Autumn brought feelings of both delight and aching anxiety to Samwise Gamgee. Who could help but feel delight in Fall's rare beauty and the abundant harvest? But it was a hard season for Frodo, and Sam watched his beloved master with growing unease. Dark echoes from the past seemed to haunt him at this time of year. Again and again he would withdraw into himself, gently refusing even the most delectable tidbits from Sam's kitchen.

Sam drew solace from his apple orchard, its trees hung heavy with fruit. At this time of year the scent of apple pies and Sam's famous cider constantly sweetened the air around Bag End. Today though Sam was trying something new: apple jam.

The ingredients had set him back a pretty penny so he carefully measured each pinch of spice. "Noodles!" he muttered as a few flakes of allspice escaped his fingers. "A dollop of this jam on Frodo's muffin may ease his heart so I daren't waste!"

Finally the jam was prepared and Sam carefully filled his jars. He screwed the lids tight, then turned them upside down to get the air out, a trick he'd learned from his Aunt May. Then he cooled them right-side up. The results were a triumph!

Next morning he offered the jam to Frodo along with his morning muffins, feeling fearful that he would turn aside. But instead he smiled!

"Is this what you've been preparing? You spoil me, Sam! Soon I shall be as plump as the widow Deepdelver!" He devoured his jam-laden muffin, quickly ate another, then sheepishly asked. "Are there more?"

Sam swiftly sat another before him. 

"MMM, it's wonderful, Sam!" Frodo mumbled around the last bite. 

Silently blessing his apple trees, Sam pressed a kiss to Frodo's dark hair murmuring, "How I love Autumn!"


End file.
